Pups Save the Crystal Gems!
Summary The Crystal Gems come to Adventure Bay for special training! And when Jasper and Peridot reservace, they plan on stealing the Marvelous Gemstones! However, the ones who own those gems, they won't be happy! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinakos *Van *Celyn *Cali *Rio *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Farmer Yumi *Jake *Everest *Emily Shinjitsu *Peridot *Jasper *The Crystal Gems *Cap'n Turbot Transcript (Title card with Olive and 5 gems on it) Olive: Pups Save the Crystal Gems! (The episode starts with Van and Suzan training) Suzan: (She is standing on a high pole) The key to proper balance, is to find your grace... Van: Okay.. (He starts doing it) This isn't so hard you know! Suzan: Oh really?? Monty! Try shaking things up down there! Van: Wait what?! Suzan: What's wrong, can't handle an aftershock?? (Van then gets determined) Van: Fine then, let's do this!! Suzan: Do it Monty!! Monty: Got it! (He starts shaking the pole) Van: Woah woah! (He almost falls) Haha I'm still standing! (A water balloon hits him and he falls) Hey! Who did that?! Humdinger: Hahaha!! That's my little niece! As charming as she is unbeatable! Van: Charming huh? Humdinger: Yep! I had used the DNA of the most sexiest women their are! Van: Sure... (Sacastic) They are SO great tha- (Humdinger then hits Van with his cane) Ow! I was just saying that I would prefer if people found me as a hero!! Humdinger: Huh.. Right.. Hehe... (Thinking) If only the hangout was still in shape.. Van: At this rate, I should have better control of my powers! Cali: Yeah, and let's just say; Cadpig is an expert sparring partner in helping out with my super powers! Van: At least you know how to use them!! Cali: Yeah, I always know thanks to my mom's instructions... Van: Yeah... (He pets Cali) Sorry I snapped, it's just- Cali: Power problems huh? Van: MAJOR power problems! Cali: Eh, you'll get used to it! I mean before you came here we had to deal with a LOT of monsters! Van: Like?? Cali: Yeah, we dealt with Hydra kittens, Zombies, Phoenixes, Wolfs, I could go on and on and on! And look at us now, having the former mayor of Foggybottom making amends after his town got took over by the one who murdered my mom... Van: Yeah... It's a bit of a trip so far... (Meanwhile....) (The Crystal Gems then warp down near Main Street) Steven: Whoa... So this is Adventure Bay... Pearl: Yes, I had talked to Opa Opa and he said that the Tree of the Marvel Gems is somewhere here... Steven: Marvel gems?? Pearl: Before the PAW Patrol had appeared, there was the Marvel Gems; Sunstone, Moonstone, Unakite, Spinal and Cat's Eye. Steven: Whoa... (Marveled in wonder) Amethyst: They were stone hard fighters! Pearl: And yet they seemed to have disappeared, almost like their in hiding.... Steven: Hiding? From what? Pearl: Not really sure, But I know that this has Emi's paw on it... Steven: Yeah, well I'll be sure to help out! Amethyst: Right.......about that......... Steven: What Is it? Pearl: Amethyst.. Amethyst: Well this could be too dangerous Steven: Hey! I'm a gem too! Amethyst: Well you haven't really mastered your sheild... Pearl: And D.E.M.I.S.E's rep has gained a lot since the last month! Steven: But I've gotten stronger!! Garnet: He's right... And D.E.M.I.S.E will pay for what they have done to the Multiverse... Steven: You guys don't think I'm strong enough........at least Amethyst and Pearl dont! I know you guys wanna keep me safe but........I can be a hero too! (He runs off) Amethyst: Steven! Wait! (Looks at pearl) was it something I said? Pearl: How should I know.. Let's just go and find the tree... (Unknown to them, Emily was watching them from the roof of Katie's) Peridot: (She in com link with Emily) So, have the gems reached Adventure Bay? Emily: Yes, they have found their way here, is Shadow Maxwell ready with the Mar-Dows? Peridot: Yes... And this time they won't be winners... Emily: They never will, once their powers are drained, Beach City shall be ours! (She laughs manically and hacks up a bit) Hairball! Peridot: Disguisting... Emily: Silence!! (Scene changer: D.E.M.I.S.E. badge) (Van is walking Cali down the street) Cali: Easy now, don't wanna step on any cracks... Van: I don't really believe that stuff... Cali: Hey most of my ancestors are from Salem! Van: Okay.. Cali: Anywho, I hope you find another wisp oh lucky bell! Van: Me too gal, anyway, you want anything for lunch? Cali: A giant fish... Van: Got ya! (Van then heads to Mr. Porter's to see that Steven is a bit bummed) Steven: Hit me... Mr. Porter: Um don't you think you have had enough Steven: Just do it!! I am a gem, I don't care well! Mr. Porter: Alright fine.. (Under his breath) This is why I never became a bartender... Steven: Gah... Too young, ha! Van: (He then sees and recognizes Steven) Whoa, you're Steven Universe! What are you doing here?! Steven: Beat it kid, I have no time for critics!! Van: It's actually fan... You bummed too? Steven: Yeah, what's wrong?? Van: Powers, I have trouble with them while Cali is learning them faster then I am.... Steven: How come?? Van: Well.. It's a long story.. Steven: Huh, complicated huh? Van: A lot of things have been that my friend... Steven: Like?? Van: Well, Suzan has instructions but she and I have some communcation issues! (Flashback: ????) Suzan: Alright V, just try and walk across! Van: Seems simple enough! (He starts walking on the tightrope) Suzan: Not bad... (To Cadpig) Ready the snakes! Van: Wait, SNAKES?! Suzan: It's okay, they aren't real! They're rubber! Cadpig: You wanted them to be fake?! Suzan: Wait you got real snakes, Cadpig are you loco?! (Van then got covered in real snakes and falls off) Van: Now she tells me! Suzan: Gah... (The flashback ends) Steven: Guess that wasn't the first huh? Van: Nope, there were ones that were worst... (He causes another flashback) (Van is getting taught how to play poker) Van: Poker? Like cards? Suzan: Yep! And Cadpig said she hired some real card sharks to show you how to be a master at this! Van: Alright! Finally how can THIS go wrong! Nothing can screw this one up! Suzan: Yeah. I'll leave you to them then! (She struts off) Van: Alright! (He starts folding his hand) Suzan: (To Cadpig) So where are those Card Sharks you mentioned? Cadpig: Well they were kinda hard to find, it's hard to find a card shark that can breath on land! Suzan: Wha? Cadpig: You told me to get Card Sharks, so I got em! Suzan: I meant people who do well in cards, not CARD SHAPED SHARKS!! Cadpig: Uh-oh... (Van then gets eaten by Card Sharks) Van: I stand corrected!! (The flashback ends) Steven: Didn't get along with animals huh?? Van: Well normally I do, and believe me, bad animals do not like me! I have proof! (He causes another flashback) (Van is then being taught to tame lions) Van: Lion taming?! Suzan: Well ya gotta learn to face your fears! Suzan: Don't worry, Cali will be playing the lion! As soon as I find her.... Van: If you say so... (Suzan then struts off) Van: (He gets into the cage and closes it) Whoa Cali, that is an awesome costume! Leo: ROAR!!! Van: So realistic! (Suzan then finds Cadpig) Suzan: Hey Cad, you seen Cali around? Cadpig: No why? Suzan: Uh-oh... Um, Van! That is not Cali in there!! Van: Wait if this isn't Cali then who is this?! (Leo then roars at Van and attacks him) SUZAN! Cadpig: ouch. (Flashback ends) Van: Man I swear they're out to kill me!! Steven: Nah, I mean who knows! Maybe those animals were just trying to toughen you up! Van: Yeah I guess you have a point! And speaking of lions, you have a pet lion right? Steven: Yeah, why? Van: Ironic is that I am not afraid of him... Steven: Yeah, I wasn't really afraid of him either really! Van: That's pretty brave! Steven: I'm a gem remember? Van: Yeah, and I'm the dragon child... Watch! (He summons his sword) Steven: Whoa... (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Meanwhile, the Gems are trying to find the Marvel Gem hideout) Olive: I know that it's here somewhere... Just not sure where... (A pair of eyes is watching them) Pearl: Well it's best we pick up the pace! I just know they are here somewhere! Amethyst: Ugh... how much longer... Pearl: Not much longer... Olive? How much longer? Olive: Hm... That's odd..... My tablet when black! Pearl: Why do I fear that we are being watched? (A knight in pitch black armor drops down, with a few toxic mask wearing penguins) Pearl: The Purgatory Knight! Phantom knight: I am the Phantom Knight! And I am not your so called Purgatory foe! Pearl: Odd... You sure you're not him? Phantom Knight: Nyet! Toxi-Gunners, attack!! (The Toxi-Gunners then open fire on the gems, until a force field protects them from the barrage of poison blasts) Pearl: what the? ????: Phantom knight, leave my penguin bros and sistas alone!! (A penguin with a Phantom of the Paradise mask and cape then drops down) Pearl: Who in the world are you?! Phant-Guino: I am Phancesto LeBaldie, aka Phant-Gunio; the Phantom Penguin of the Opera!! (He plays the Gracie Films Organ tune on his Key-tar) Yah!! Pearl: Phantom Penguin? Phant-Guino: That's right baby! (He plays his song again, this time extending into a solo) YEAH!! Pearl: Perfect! An unexpected ally! Phantom Knight: Even so, my boyfrie- I mean my ally, The Purgatory Knight's Dark Core is nothing compared to my Phantom Cores! (It uses one and it drains the Gem's powers) HAHAHAHAHA!!! Pearl: Wait, what is happening?! Phantom Knight: Your powers will be weak against all who come into play!! (The gem's lose their powers and faint) Phantom Knight: HAHAHAHA!!! Finally, once I give these to the clones, my army will be un-stoppable!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Scene changer: D.E.M.I.S.E. Badge) (Meanwhile, Van is showing Steven around) Van: Ya know Steven, I can show you around! Steven: That's sounds pretty nice! (Suddenly, Olive rushes to Van) Olive: V! V! I got some problems! 3 to be exact! Van: And those would be what? Olive: What else would be wrong?! My pager goes off for no reason, maybe for batteries, some pervert won't stop calling me, and the gems got their powers drained!! But mostly that! Van: What?! Who would do that?! Olive: I don't know! Some bozo named the Phantom Knight stole them! Van: Phantom Knight? Olive: That is what I try and ask... Van: Well whoever this Phantom Knight is he or she is posing a major problem, we're gonna need the PAW Patrol! Olive: Hey that's my line! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The pups are practicing their agility skills on the trampoline) Logan: Yeesh... Never knew you were that good with jumping that high! Skye: It's a gift! (She giggles then yips) Logan: Normally I would try but- (Logan's pager then beeps) Huh, that's odd... (He answers it) Hey V, what's wrong? Van: Logan, we gotta problem! Logan: Which is?? Van: Well the Crystal Gems have come to town but they've been drained of their energy by the Phantom Knight! Logan: Phantom Knight? Van: A new foe has surfaced... Whoever this Phantom is, we gotta stop it! Logan: Alright, I better go and get Ryder! I'll have him know! (He uses the trampoline to get to Ryder) Whoo-hoo! Rats... (He smacks himself on the Lookout's window) Ow... Ryder: You okay there Logan? Logan: No! I look like one of those Garfield dolls! Now get me down from here! (Ryder does so and brings him in) Logan: Gah... Now then... V said that someone named the Phantom Knight stole the gem's powers! Ryder: Phantom Knight?? Logan: I don't know! Now then, get the pups! We may need all the help we can get! Ryder: Well then, no gem is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator) Marshall: W-Wait for me!! (He then trips on a bunch of Cat's Eye Marbles) Whoa!!! Oof! I'm okay! But what's with the marbles? Chase: I don't know! Suzan: Their so beautiful... Humdinger: Hm... I know I seen those before... Chase: Where? Humdinger: Well... I don't know really... But I'm sure it'll come to me in a while... (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups! (He then shows them the emergency) As it turns out the crystal gems are in town, however there is also another unexpected guest, he or she calls themselves the Phantom Knight! Logan: In this case, some n00b phony for the Purgatory one! Ryder: Correct! Rocky: What are the gems even here for anyway! Ryder: That is really a mystery... Suzan: Well maybe T.R.A.C.K can answer that question! *Mrow* T.R.A.C.K! (T.R.A.C.K. then appears from Suzan's watch) T.R.A.C.K: What can I do for you madame? Suzan: Mind telling me why the gems are in Adventure Bay? T.R.A.C.K: I am glad you asked! My database shows that the gems were searching for another group of gems known as the Marvel Gems! Logan: Marvel Gems? T.R.A.C.K: Yes, there are five members; Moonstone, Sunstone, Unakite, Cat's Eye and Spinal! Chase: Wait... Cat's Eye? Marshall: That was the same type of marbles in the elevator! Chase: Wonder if it knows us... Marshall: Like it's marbles were watching us... Humdinger: Um... I need to um... Go water my Venus Fly trap! See ya! (He jumps out the window and uses his Top Hat as a parachute) Chase: he has a Venus fly trap? Logan: Uncle Horace has impeccable tastes in his collections... (Mayor Humdinger then lands near a tree, then punches in a few numbers, does a finger scan and then a retinal scan) Computer Voice: Retinal scan, complete! (The tree's bark then unveils a switch that states: Pull when the Gems' Lose their power) Humdinger: I never thought I needed to use this again.... (He pulls the lever, which unleashes a signal) Marvel Gems, assemble!! (Meanwhile, on the Flounder) Cap'n Turbot: Ah, nothing more marvelous then finding fishes in the deep blue ocean! (Something then flashes in Cap'n Turbot's pocket) Humdinger: Marvel Gems, assemble!! Cap'n Turbot: Well I'll be! I guess they need us now after all these years! (Meanwhile... On Farmer Yumi's Farm...) (Farmer Yumi is polishing her samurai sword) Farmer Yumi: Ah... Just like my grandfather used... (Something then shines in Farmer Yumi's front pocket) Humdinger: Marvel Gems, assemble! Farmer Yumi: Man, that's something I never thought I heard! Time for action! (Meanwhile, on Jake's mountain...) (Jake is outracing Everest) Jake: Too fast for ya Everest? Everest: Hahaha, very funny! I belly boggin better then you! Jake: Well you have met your ma- (Something then flashes in Jake's hat) Humdinger: Marvel Gems, assemble! Jake: *Gasp* The Marvel Gems need me! Everest: Huh? Jake: Nothing! (Meanwhile at City Hall...) (Chickaletta is helping Mayor Goodway sort through her mail) Chickaletta: Gah!! I hate spam mail!! Goodway: Seems like you're having trouble.... Chickaletta: What is it look like?! I am trying to sort your mail, and all this spam is messing me up! Goodway: Yes... I hate those stupid spammers, and it's always the same person too! Chickaletta: What you talkin' about?! Goodway: Well in this case some prank call! Anita Bath, ha! Chickaletta: Eh just ignore it! (Mayor Goodway's earrings beep) Humdinger: Marvel Gems, assemble!!! Goodway: Never really thought I'd be working with him again! I have to do something real quick Chickaletta... BRB! Chickaletta: Okay.... Wonder what that was about... (Scene changer: Humdinger's badge) (Mayor Goodway then heads towards her grandfather's statue, and polishes the left shoe, revealing a secret entrance and she heads down it) Goodway: Whoo-hoo!!!! (She plops down on a chair that is made of light crystals) Ah... Still nice after all of these years... Humdinger: Ah, I see you have all gotten the signal.... Yumi: Surprised that it still works.... Turbot: After all of these years! Jake: So Horace, what's wrong? Humdinger: What else... What we trained for! The gems have lost their powers, all thanks to the Phantom Knight! Goodway: Phantom Who-now? Humdinger: A new threat.... Not sure who it is, but it must be stopped! Jake: Alright, awesome! Yumi: What are we waiting for?! The time for action is now!!!! Humdinger: Correct! Gems, suit up! This battle shall be legendary!! Let's move! (Scene changer: Marvel Gems Badge) Van: Steven, this rescue could be our chance to be heroes! Steven: I already am one, you are just one on training! Logan: Will you two stop yappin?! We gotta find the gems before- (The Phantom Knight then appears) Pups: *Gasp* The Phantom Knight!! Phantom Knight: That is correct! I have already stolen the power from the Crystal Gems...... And she is very pleased I did so! Rocky: And who is pleased?! Emi: (Appears out of the shadows) That... Would be yours truly... Cali: *Gasp* You..... Emi: Yes... It is I... again! Van: So you're the one that killed Olivia and is stalking Clockwise! Emi: Yes... That is correct... You're forgetting that I had also token over Foggybottom AND turned Marshall into his Fear Beast! Van: Silence! We'll stop you either way!! Emi: Oh really? (She whistles) Jangles! Pound them to pint sized balloon animals! (Jangles then falls down and lands) Van: Oh not this guy!! You couldn't have sent in someone else?! Emi: Well, it was either that.... Or me turning Big View Trail into a missile command center! (She pulls out an Unde-fuseable Takeover Nuke) Van: (He brings out his saber) Yeah yeah shut up, time to cut this clown down to size! Jangles: Hahahahaha!!!! I am gonna smash you, hahahahaHAHA!!! (He is about to smash Van with his mallet.... But it is knocked out of his hands by a Marble) Huh? Hey! I just had that upgraded! Van: What on earth... (He then turns around to see Jake in a cat like suit) Jake?! What's with the armor!? Humdinger: Nice shot Cat's Eye! Jake: Aw thanks man! Turbot: Whoa whoa whoa!! Coming through!! (He spins out a bit and gets dizzy) Yeesh.... It's been a while since I master my spinning abilities! Whoa!! Yumi: Expect the unexpected clown head! (She then throws a powerful ninja star at Jangles which makes him fade away) Perfect! Goodway: Incoming!! (She flies past the pups and then crash lands) Oof.... Stupid bio-metric suit.... I knew I should have calibrated the optic thrusters!! Emi: Ah... The Marvel gems have all arrived... Too bad that I had already captured your mentors!! (She then moves out of the way and shows the pup's the Crystal Gems' bodys) Van: The crystal gems?! Okay, listen you, it's time that you go down! We aren't just gonna let u get away with this! Phantom Knight: You trying to play the hero? Cute kid. Now step aside and let the adults- Emi: And yet... It is not me that will go down, only their hometown! (She shows her monitor which shows a bomb set to detonate on Beach City) Van: You wouldn't! Emi: But I would... Hahaha!! Phantom Knight, finish them! Phantom Knight: Grah! I shall drain Steven's powers as well! (It drains Steven's power dry) You should have just given up!! (She then pulls out a powerful blade, which has many colors of energy glowing on it) Van: I'd say the same for you! Phantom Knight: Grah!! (Her blade then glows of absolute Chaos) FIN!!!! (She then slices at Van) Van: Chaos Slash!! Phantom Knight: Abyss Slash!! (The two then clash blades, and Phantom Knight... Wins!) Van: I-I will not let you win!! Phantom Knight: Fine then! (She then stabs Van and he collapses to his knees) Emi: Hahaha!! Now it's time for the Beach, to be made into MY CASTLE!! (She presses her detonator and causes Beach City to belong to D.E.M.I.S.E) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Van then clinches onto his blade and collapses again) Suzan: Van! Van: I-I have to win... I will win!! Emi: You never will! (She then bites Van and chops off his right arm) Van: GRAH!!!!! (He then collapses) I-I'm sorry.... Cali: Oh dear... We'll have to abort this! I'll get the gems and Van to the hospital! Van: But.. we must fight!! Cali: No! We must abort! W-We must!!! (She then starts to twitch a bit) I will not let you die!! THIS EPISODE... IS OVER!!!! (She then turns into a oversized dragon) GRAH!!!! You'll PAY FOR HARMING MY MOTHER!!! (She the attacks Emily) Phantom Knight: Time to retreat? Emi: Fine then! (She hits Cali's underbelly, which has her lose balance) You failed again... MUTTS!!! (She vanishes) Cali: S-She's gone... We have failed again... Van: Well this isn't over... Cali: Right... I'll get you to the hospital... You're inquires are too bad.. We'll have to go back, the gems will find the tree on their own! Van: Sigh.. okay.. Cali: Don't worry I'll have Sunstone take you there... (She then sees another wisp) Another power wisp! Van: Ow man... (He then sees something) What?? Unknown Voice: To defeat Emily, you must fuse.... You must use, mega evolution! Evolve beyond.... (Van then ends up somewhere) Van: Where am I? (He then sees something) What in the- Young Van: Mom, Dad, what is that symbol? Miss Shindo: That is a special symbol. Mega evolution! Van: Mega Evolution... I don't believe this! Cali: (Voice) Van! Van! Wake up! Olive: Man, it's about time you got up! Like the new arm I gave ya? Van: Yeah, thanks! Olive: It's only for a few days, I made a serum which heals limbs completely! Cali: And check this out! (She pulls out one of Oliva's audio logs) Van: It's one of your mom's audio logs! Olivia: Congratulations Cali... You have discovered the Diamond Blade, used by the sister of Yellow Diamond known as Blue, who used it to stop a war between gems.... This blade can be used to cut any matter, even pure! Cali: Cool... I bet we can use that on any of D.E.M.I.S.E. Troops in the future! Not sure about now but... (Her collar beeps) Hello? Everest: Hey Cali, if you gotta second, then come by the mountain! We need your help getting something out! Cali: Alright! Of course... I'll do that... After these messages! (She claps her paw, and causes the screen to fade to black)Category:Season 2 Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Marvel Gems, Phant-Guino, and Phantom Knight * This is the second time that the PAW Patrol had failed Category:Season 2